Deux solutions un choix
by Nightshade.Zoe
Summary: La guerre est terminée, Eragon doit trouver un endroit où garder les derniers oeufs de dragon. Va t-il quitter l'Alagaesia? Son avenir dépend d'une seule personne, Arya va-t-elle faire le bon choix?
1. Chapter 1

_Ma fiction commence à la fin du tome 4 d'Eragon, j'ai modifié certains éléments. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire._

**CHAPITRE 1**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que la guerre était finie, le Roi félon avait été vaincu. Eragon se dirigeait vers la tente de Nasuada, il devait lui faire part de ses projets, en effet maintenant que la guerre était terminée et que la chef des Vardens avait été choisie pour prendre la place de Galbatorix sur le trône, le jeune dragonnier n'était plus indispensable aux Vardens et pouvait donc se préoccuper de ce qu'il advenait de faire des œufs de dragons qui se trouvaient à la Crypte des âmes.

Une fois arrivé devant la tente de commandement rouge de la nouvelle suzeraine de l'Alagaësia, le demi-elfe attendit que les deux urgals qui en gardaient l'entrée annoncent sa présence à Nasuada et que celle ci le laisse entrer.

Après un hochement de tête des deux gardes il entra dans la tente. Nasuada l'attendait.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dragonnier ?

- Ma Dame, puisque la guerre est terminée et que la paix règne désormais sur l'Alagaësia je souhaiterais partir pour la Crypte des âmes afin d'y récupérer les derniers œufs de dragons et les mettre dans un endroit sûr. Arya est déjà repartie au Du Weldenvarden avec l'oeuf que nous avons récupéré dans le château de Galbatorix.

- Très bien, et sais-tu où tu comptes garder les œufs ?

Eragon était embarrassé, il y avait déjà réfléchis mais ça ne dépendait pas entièrement de lui et il n'étais pas persuadé que sa réponse convienne à la jeunne femme, il avait donc décidé de ne pas lui dire toute la vérité mais seulement l'essentiel :

- Eh bien, les œufs seront placés à L'À-pic de Tel'naeír ou sur un île loin de l'Alagaësia que j'ai repéré lors d'un de mes voyages.

- Très bien, et as-tu une préférence ? Où penses-tu que les œufs seront le plus en sureté ?

- Les deux endroits me permettront de protéger comme il se doit les œufs et d'y instruire ensuite les nouveaux dragonniers mais il me faut avouer que j'ai une préférence pour L'À-pic de Tel'naeír Ma Dame.

- Fais comme il te plaît, mais préviens moi lorsque tu te seras décidé.

- Bien Nasuada, puis-je me retirer ? La route sera longue et Saphira et moi aimerions partir demain à l'aube.

- Vas.

Après avoir quitté Nasuada, Eragon se dirigea vers sa tente pour faire ses bagages. Quand il eut terminé, la nuit commençait à tomber. Le jeune dragonnier alla ensuite voir son cousin Roran, Katrina et Ismira afin de leur dire au revoir. Après des adieux déchirants Eragon décida d'aller se coucher, il tombait de fatigue et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les rêves éveillés qui lui servaient de sommeil.

« Petit Homme, le jour commence à se lever il est temps d'y aller. »

« Bien ma belle, as-tu chassé ce matin ? »

« Oui Eragon, je suis prête il ne te reste plus qu'à me seller et à monter sur mon dos ! »

Après une semaine de vol, le dragonnier et sa dragonne arrivèrent au rocher de Kuthian. Ils prononcèrent tout deux leur vrais nom et pénétrèrent dans la Crypte des âmes. Avec l'autorisation de Cuaroc, le gardien de la Crypte il récupérèrent les derniers œufs et quelques Eldunarí puis ils partirent. Le chemin était long et Eragon était préssé de revoir Arya, il espérait qu'une fois la guerre terminée elle accepterait de lui laisser une chance. S'il s'avérait que les sentiments du demi-elfe étaient aprtagés il resterait à Ellesméra, sinon il quitterait l'Alagaësia avec sa dragonne ainsi que les œufs, les Eldunarí et un groupe d'elfes volontaires pour l'accompagner.

Au bout de quinze jours de vol, il atteignirent la forêt du Du Weldenvarden. Eragon avait prévenu Arya de son arrivée et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt il l'appreçut qui les attendait. L'elfe était toujours aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, peut être même plus. Elles avait les cheveux noir et les yeux couleur émeraude, mais aujourd'hui elle avait quelque chose en plus, un diadème reposait sur sa tête. Eragon l'interrogea du regard, l'elfe ne mit pas longtemps à s'expliquer, suite à la mort de sa mère elle avait été désigné pour lui succédé et régnait désormais sur le Du Weldenvarden.

Arya les accompagna jusqu'à l'ancienne maison de Vrael, qui appartenait maintenant à Eragon. Le dragonnier et sa dragonne étaient exténués par le voyage, Arya les laissa donc s'installer et se reposer.

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà la suite, si mon histoire vous plait commentez et si elle ne vous plait pas commentez aussi, toutes vos remarques sont bonnes à prendre et peuvent me permettre de m'améliorer:)_

**CHAPITRE 2**

Eragon et sa dragonne se sont reposés toute la matinée, le moment était venu pour lui de parler à la reine des elfes. Il redoutait ce moment, il avait peur de se faire une fois de plus repousser par Arya et de gacher leur amitié. Le jeune demi-elfe se rendait donc vers Tialdari Hall, il trouva Arya dans le jardin.

- Arya, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sur ! Que veux-tu me dire ?

- Pas ici...

- Bien, où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

- L'arbre Meona ?

La mention de l'arbre Meona raviva des souvenirs dans la mémoire d'Arya, elle se rappelait la déclaration enflammée que lui avait faite le dragonnier le soir de l'Agaëti Sänghren. Elle remarqua qu'Eragon la regardait, elle coupa court à ses rêveries.

- Parfait... Allons y !

Une fois arrivés à destination, comme le soir de l'Agaëti Sänghren, les deux amis se mirent assis sur une racine. Et encore une fois, les souvenirs revenaient. Arya revint vite sur terre, le dragonnier venait de parler :

- Comme tu le sais il reste des œufs de dragons, je suis allé les chercher pour les garder et ensuite former les nouveaux dragonniers.

- Et où comptes tu partir ?

- J'ai envisagé deux options, soit je reste ici et je garde les œufs à L'À-pic de Tel'naeír, soit je quitte l'Alagaësia certainement pour toujours et je m'occuperais des œufs sur une île.

- Tu n'envisages quand même pas de quitter ta terre natale !

- Le choix t'appartiens... Si tu veux que je reste, je resterai et si tu veux que je parte je partirai...

- Reste... Murmura Arya, d'une voix douce qu'appréciait tant le demi-elfe.

Eragon sourit à l'entente de sa réponse, mais il se doutait qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il parte, ce qu'il attendait c'est de savoir pourquoi elle voulait qu'il reste. Par ce qu'il était son ami ou par ce qu'elle l'aimait, sa décision dépendrait de sa réponse.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ?

L'elfe était étonnée par sa question, pourquoi lui demandait-il ça, il était évident qu'elle ne souhaitait pas son départ, il était un de ses amis les plus proches et ils avaient vécu énormément de choses tous les deux.

- Tu es mon ami, pourquoi souhaiterais-je ton départ ?

Eragon soupira, il était certain de sa réponse mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait.

- Arya, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Il avait murmuré ces mots, même l'elfe avait peiné à les entendre.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. J'éprouve des sentiments fort pour toi, je tiens vraiment à toi mais je ne saurais te dire si je t'aime...

- Bien, au revoir Arya Dröttning, excuse moi pour le dérangement...

Eragon s'éloigna rapidement sans attendre la réponse de l'elfe qu'il aimait. Il était en colère et avait besoin de se défouler, il se rendit au terrain d'entrainement et fut ravi d'y trouver Vanir. Celui ci vint à sa rencontre et comme l'espérait le dragonnier lui proposa un combat. Tous deux protégèrent leur lame et le combat commença.

L'elfe prit l'initiative, d'un bond il franchit la distance entre eux et visa l'épaule d'Eragon. Le dragonnier para sans difficulté. Vanir fit pleuvoir sur son adversaire une série de coups violents que le demi-elfe esquivait ou bloquait. Sans que l'elfe comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva avec la lame du dragonnier sur la gorge.

- Une fois de plus tu es mort Vanir mais c'est toujours un plaisir de combattre avec toi. Merci.

L'elfe sourit et s'éloigna.

« J'arrive, on va aller faire un tour ça te changera les idées Petit Homme »

« D'accord, je t'attends ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard la dragonne bleu saphir se posa au milieu du terrain d'entrainement sous les acclamations des elfes présents.

Eragon sourit, et se dit que Saphira ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se donner en spectacle.

« Et toi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir des ennuis ! »

Le dragonnier monta sur son dos et ils s'envolèrent. Après avoir survolé la forêt pendant un long moment Saphira commença à perdre de l'altitude, elle avait repéré une rivière et avait décider de s'y rafraichir. Elle plongea avec élan ver la rivière.

« Non Saphira, pas ça ! »

« Trop tard ! » Répondit la dragonne avec amusement.

Eragon se retrouvait de force dans la rivière, sa dragonne l'éclaboussait. Le jeune homme fnit par se défaire de son air bougon et commença à s'amuser. Il se mit à murmurer en ancien langage et une boule d'eau sortit de la rivière, il la projetta sur Saphira qui émit un grognement amusé et cracha une gerbe de flammes.

La nuit approchait et le dragonnier décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, Saphira s'envola et il rejoignirent leur maison.

Eragon était songeur, il repensait à sa conversation avec Arya. Elle n'avait pas donné la réponse attendue mais elle éprouvait tout de même des sentiments forts pour lui, tout n'était pas perdu, peut être qu'elle se rendra compte qu'elle l'aime...

« Cesses de te torturer l'esprit Eragon »

« Désolé Saphira mais je tiens vraiment à elle et j'espérais vraiment qu'après la guerre elle me laisserait une chance... »

« Je sais Petit Homme... Mais es-tu prêt à quitter l'Alagaësia si jamais il s'avère qu'elle te vois uniquement comme un ami ? »

« Elle est une des seules personnes qui me rattachent à l'Alagaësia, si elle me repousse je ne vois plus de raison de rester. Je serai aussi bien sur mon île et peut être qu'avec le temps je finirai par l'oublier... »

Tout en conversant avec sa dragonne, le demi-elfe se changeait. Il avait retiré sa chemise trempée et l'avait misé à sécher dehors. Il allait hôter ses bottes lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plût et que vous avez éprouvé autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire ! Bien entendu vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ;)_

_Qui est derrière la porte à votre avis ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je vois que certaines personnes lisent mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plait ! Pensez à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

**CHAPITRE 3**

Après le départ du dragonnier Arya était restée quelques temps assise. La conversation avec Eragon l'avait troublée, surtout lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle ne savait pas si elle aimait le demi-elfe, tout était confus dans son esprit. Elle n'était sure que d'une chose, elle tenait à lui. Arya avait peur, elle avait une fois de plus repoussé le dragonnier, elle espérait ne pas l'avoir blessé. L'elfe aux yeux d'émeraude finit par perdre le fil de ses pensées, elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs :

_Elle était captive, Durza la retenait à __Gil'ead_ _et elle n'allait pas tarder à subir une autre scéance de torture. L'ombre l'avait droguée et elle ne pouvait plus utiliser la magie, elle ne se souvenait plus d'aucun mot de l'ancien langage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu espoir, l'ambassadrice des Vardens savait qu'elle allait mourir ici mais elle mourrait sans révéler les secret de son peuple ni trahir les rebels. C'est à ce moment qu'un jeune homme arriva, il la délivra avec l'aide d'un ami, ce jeune homme n'était autre qu'Eragon et elle lui devait la vie._

Arya n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, des vagues de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire et elle ne contrôlait plus le fil de ses pensées. C'est à ce moment qu'un autre souvenir l'assailit, c'était la déclaration d'Eragon. Ce soir là il lui avait promis de lui batir un château à mains nues et bien d'autres choses encores. Il lui avait tenu un discours enflammé, plein de passion et elle lui avait brisé le cœur. C'est avec la fin de ce souvenir que la reine des elfes revint à la réalité. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait comprendre au dragonnier qu'elle ne le considerais que comme un ami, elle avait failli perdre son amitié, l'elfe ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise, elle tenait trop à Eragon et à leur amitié pour tout gâcher à nouveau.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé et déterminée à s'expliquer avec le demi-elfe afin de se justifier qu'elle se rendait chez lui. Lorqu'elle atteignit la demeure du dragonnier et de sa dragonne elle frappa à la porte mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse, elle sonda la maison et eu la confirmation que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Leurs explications seront donc remises à plus tard . Arya était repartie à Tialdari Hall, une fois arrivée dans ses appartements elle s'allongea sur son lit et poussa un soupir.

Finalement ce n'était peut être pas si mal qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé le dragonnier, après tout elle n'avait rien prévu, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire et puis elle était encore sous le choc de leur conversation sous l'arbre Meona et Eragon semblait énervé lorsqu'il l'avait quittée, il vallait mieux qu'ils se parlent à tête reposée.

L'elfe se releva et regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit, elle avait dut s'endormir.

Arya avait songé à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire tout l'après midi, elle se sentait donc prête à lui parler. C'est avec l'air détendu qu'elle retourna voir son ami.

Elle frappa à sa porte et après quelques secondes le dragonnier lui ouvrit, il parut surpris et en même temps heureux qu l'elfe lui rende visite. L'elfe s'était attardée à détailler le jeune homme, Eragon était torse nu, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et bouclaient, de l'eau ruisselait sur son torse musclé. Il était beau, elle était bien obligée de le reconnaître. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le dragonnier la regardait, elle détourna son regard mais n'afficha aucune émotion comme à son habitude.

Eragon se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air géné et lui dit :

- Désolé de t'accueillir dans cette tenue mais je viens de rentrer d'une baignade forcée avec Saphira et j'étais en train de me changer.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Eragon, je souhaiterais te parler...

Le dragonnier ne dit rien, il attendait qu'elle continue. Lorsque l'elfe reprit elle parlait en ancien langage :

- Lors de notre conversation de cet après-midi, j'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir blessé et si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'entre nous il ne pourra jamais rien se passer.

Le dragonnier répondit lui aussi en ancien langage :

- Laisses moi deviner, je suis trop jeune et la différence d'âge est insurmontable, nous n'appartenons pas au même peuple et je vais certainement mourir bien avant toi. Ce ne sont que des excuses Arya, tu te caches derrière des pretextes sordides. Tu sais que j'ai acquis la longévité des elfes ainsi que leur physique et leurs capicités, de plus avec la guerre j'ai grandi et muri beaucoup plus vite que je n'aurais du. Je ne suis plus le gamin que tu as connu, j'ai changé et tu le sais alors cesses de te cacher derrière des excuses et réponds moi franchement, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

L'elfe abandonna l'ancien langage :

- Je ne sais pas...

Eragon murmura :

- Je veux une réponse concrète, cesses de rester vague. C'est pourtant simple tu as juste à me répondre « oui » ou « non ».

- Non...

- Redis le en ancien langage.

Arya le regarda, le dragonnier put apercevoir de la colère s'afficher sur son visage pendant un court instant puis elle quitta la pièce sans un mot.


	4. Chapter 4

_Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour l'attente mais je n'avais plus accès à mon ordi..._

**CHAPITRE 4**

Une fois de plus, Eragon ressortait déçu de sa conversation avec Arya. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, en espérant qu'un jour l'elfe lui laisserait une chance. S'accrocher ainsi à un si mince espoir ne lui apportait rien de bon et ne pourrait que le faire souffrir. Il prit donc une décision, il avait plus ou moins posé un ultimatum à Arya et il comptait bien s'y tenir, il avait donc décidé de quitter le Du Weldenvarden et encore plus précisément l'Alagaësia. Il fit part de sa décision à Saphira et se mit à préparer ses bagages.

Le lendemain tout était prêt pour leur départ, Saphira avait été scellée et ses affaires empaquetées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire avant de partir, il tenait à faire ses adieux à Arya. Il se rendit donc à ses appartements et frappa à la porte, l'elfe vint lui ouvrir.

- Eragon, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite si matinale ?

- Je part Arya, je quitte l'Alagaësia, comme je te l'avait dit.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, murmura l'elfe.

- Cela vaut mieux pour nous deux. Je ne peux pas rester ici, te voir tous les jours et devoir faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour toi. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie d'attendre en espérant que tu me donnes une chance. La distance m'aidera à oublier et je cesserai peut-être enfin de souffir.

Arya resta muette, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le convaincre de rester auprès d'elle. Enfin si elle savait, mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Pourtant ces quelques mots pourraient changer bien des choses, il suffisait de les prononcer et le dragonnier resterais. Mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'elfe, son visage affichait un air résigné.

Puisque qu'elle semblait ne rien avoir à dire, le dragonnier s'approcha, il murmura le vrais nom d'Arya à son oreille puis ces quelques mots :

-Je t'aime.

Il deposa ensuite un baiser sur les lèvres de la reine des elfes puis s'en alla rapidement.

_Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_


End file.
